ISWP Staffel 12 - Episoden
Hier gehts zum ISWP Staffel 12 Hauptartikel Season Start Die Ermittler halten im Gewächshaus Kriegsrat. Über die Frage, ob man dem Adventure-Hook den mysteriösen Vorfällen nachgehen will, herrscht rasch Einigkeit: Vanessa ist schon aus familiären Gründen dabei. Sandra fühlt sich von der Dunkelheit, die sie im Traum gesehen hat, persönlich herausgefordert. Jean will seine Tatkraft gegen eine angemessene Entlohnung zur Verfügung stellen - wogegen Pag überaschenderweise keinerlei Einwände erhebt. Newall ist professionell wie persönlich an der Geschichte interessiert. Er wird als Johnson und offizieller Mittelsmann zwischen dem Gewächshaus und den "Bodentruppen" dienen. Scott ist einfach abenteuerlustig. Und Bond stimmt mit Sandra überein, dass in dem gerade gebildeten Team kein Platz für ihn ist. Also macht er sich mal wieder mitten in der Nacht zu einem längeren Fußweg durch die Redmond-Barrens auf. Er hätte durchaus eine Verplfichtung gespürt, die Hintergründe von Jasons tragischem Ableben aufzuklären. Nachdem das Team seine Energie nun in eine ganz andere Richtung wendet, sieht er sich auf sich allein gestellt. Die Aufgabe stellt sich für das Team in etwa so dar: Irgendjemand -etwas öffnet immer wieder Tore in diese Welt, wobei wohl auch immer wieder "jede Menge Leute draufgehen". Insekten stehen als Verdächtige nach den Entwicklungen im Jason-Auftrag weit unten auf der Liste der Verdächtigen. Und jemand/etwas verschleiert diese übernatürlichen Ereignisse als mundane Unglücksfälle. Auf Scotts Frage, ob es noch "andere Teams" gebe, die parallel an den Ermittlungen arbeiten, verneint Pag und setzt als eindringliche Warnung hinzu, dass sie die Angelegenheit als ausgesprochen gefährlich ansehen. Als Scott scherzt, dass wohl deshalb die eigene Familie ins Feuer geschickt werde, verkrampfen sich Zauberfingers Finger um die Lehnen seines Sessels und er fixiert Scott für den Rest des Gesprächs. Am nächsten Tag sucht sich Vanessa Bildmaterial aus ihrer Jugend in Deutschland aus dem Netz zusammen. Bond nimmt weiteren Urlaub. Sandra bereitet einen virtuellen Raum mit Ermittlungshypothesen und Spuren vor. Am Abend kamen die Detektive zusammen, um den nächsten Schritt in den Ermittlungen zu planen. Das Zugunglück sollte den ersten Ansatzpunkt liefern. Die offiziellen Berichte gaben zwar NIX her; dafür hatte man mit TWCR den Betreiber der Zugverbindung direkt vor Ort und inzwischen ein paar nützliche Einblicke und Connections in den Eisenbahnkonzern. Konkret wollte man den Buchprüfer des Mutterkonzerns dazu bewegen, den Detektiven Zugang zum EDV-System von TWCR zu verschaffen und sich dort die Passagierliste, den Verbleib der Zugüberreste ud alle weiteren mit Zug und Unglück zusammenhängenden Daten zu sichern. Der Mann würde die nötige Autorität und Zugangsberechtigung haben, um in einer weniger betriebssamen Nachtstunde das TWCR-Gelände zu betreten, sich ins System zu loggen und dann eine Schneise im Perimeter der Anlage von elektronischer Überwachung und verrigiegelten Schlössern zu befreien, damit die Hacker unter den Detektiven den eigentlichen Beutezug in die Datenkerne von TWCR durchführen könnten. Außerdem schuldete Vanessa ihm ohnehin noch einen Gefallen ... Scotts Traum Scott schlendert durch die perfekt gepflegte Bungalow-Anlage an der Küste von Kobe-Island. Der Himmel ist pechschwarz, die Wege verlassen. Zwischen zwei Wohnhäusern sieht er eine Gestalt am Strand stehen, von ihm abgewandt aufs die Bucht blickend. Als er näher kommt erkennt Scott den verstorbenen Jason in der Gestalt. … Eine absolut dunkle Masse ruht in einer nicht näher zu bestimmenden Form liegt ominös drohend unter den bewegten Wassern der Bucht. Scott: “Siehst Du es auch?” Jason: “Ja.” “Eine Idee?” fragt Scott und fügt dann entschuldigend an: “Du stehst länger hier als ich.” - “Ich frage mich, ob ich mir Sorgen machen muss.” - “Ich denke nicht.” mutmaßt Scott drauf los. “Aber das Wasser steigt!” entgegnet ihm der tote Jason, dessen Knie schon fast von den Wellen erreicht werden, Scott, der inzwischen auch schon nasse Füße hat: “Es steigt für uns alle!” Dann wacht Scott auf – im krassen Kontrast zum abgeklärten Gespräch mit dem enttäuschten und verratenen Freund ist Scott nass vom kalten Schweiß und gehetzt von seinem rasenden Herzschlag. Mit Soykaf, heißer Dusche und einem großzügigen Schluck Whiskey gelingt es dem Einhänder, wieder runterzukommen, so dass er 20 Minuten später von seinen Kollegen zum nächtlichen Einsatz abgeholt werden kann. In der Kneipe ... Der Einbruch ... Die Auswertung ... Spuren, die sich in Rauch auflösen Der Feuerzwerg Die Ermittler legen in bester A-Team-Manier ihre alten Marines-Uniformen an (bzw. leihen sie sich in Newtons Fall aus) und steigen in einen Militärtransporter, der sie ohne elektronische Spuren nach New York bringt. Am Militärflughafen Dulles kleiden sie sich erneut ein und begeben sich per Taxi als eine Art wilder Neuinterpretation der Village People nach Manhattan. Dort befindet sich das Apartment von Prisca Penros (aka PewPew), einer jungen Deckerin, die Zauberfingers Connection zufolge regelmäßig mit “404” abhängt. Auf der Fahrt Richtung Manhatten wird der grobe Plan gefasst, zunächst das Apartment am Vormittag zu beschatten, um ein Gefühl für die Zielperson zu bekommen. Aufgrund der Warnungen von Zauberfinger und Pag einerseits, der bisherigen Erfahrungen mit den Gegnern anderserseits, gehen die Ermittler nämlich davon aus, dass eine gewisse Vorsicht in der Ansprache von Nöten ist - auch wenn dies im krassen Gegensatz zum üblichen Vorgehen steht. Zwei Teams sollen sich deshalb um das Zielobjekt kümmern: Vanessa und Bond kriegen die Aufgabe, sich das Gebäude aus der Nähe anzuschauen und auszukundschaften, der Rest (Sandra, Newall und Scott) sollen währendessen in einem Café gegenüber Stellung beziehen. Von hier aus versuchen Sandra und Newall die Datenleitungen zum anderen Gebäude aus der Matrix heraus zu analyisieren, da die Vermutung nahe liegt, dass eine Deckerin einen erhöhten Traffic verursachen könnte, der evtl. Rückschlüsse auf das Apartment, An- oder Abwesenheiten zulässt. Während sich Vanessa im Fahrradladen des Gebäudes umtut, schaut sich Bond die Klingelschilder an, um herauszufinden, in welchem Stockwerk Ms. Penros ihr Domizi hat - mit Erfolg! Danach begeben sich die beiden noch auf Tour um das Gebäude, und entdecken, dass es auf der Rückseite ein Tor zu einem Innenhof gibt. Vanessa will nur mal eben einen Blick reinwerfen und schlüpft durch einen schmalen Spalt in dem Tor, nur um festzustellen, dass es nicht bei dem kleinen Blick bleiben kann, schließlich verbietet ihr das die Neugier beim Blick auf den einladenden Frachtaufzug, der in unmittelbarer Nähe vor ihr einen leichten Zugang ins innere des Hauses verspricht. Nach kurzer Durchsage ("Ich geh jetzt rein") und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, begibt sie sich in den Aufzug und lässt sich im Stockwerk unter Ms. Penrose Apartment absetzen. Über die Treppe gelangt sie ins Zielstockwerk. Als sie sich unauffällig in den Flur zu den Wohnungen begibt, fällt ihr ein Zwerg auf, der dort im Blaumann mit einem Putzwagen unterwegs ist. Vanessas Paranoia rät ihr den Kerl genau zu beobachten, doch ihr fällt ihr nichts Verdächtiges auf. Zunächst zumindest. Als der Zwerg aber eine Knarre zieht und auch noch Anstalten macht, eine Drohne aus seinem Putzwagen hervorzuzaubern, sieht Vanessa das doch als ein Indiz, den Kerl nicht auf die leicht Schulter zu nehmen und deswegen beschließt sie, in den Nahkampf zu gehen. Bevor sich aber ein ordentliches Handegemenge (oder Schlimmeres) ergeben kann, ist der Zwerg schon über alle Berge. Mit seinen beiden Cyberarmen, die ihn als Crimson erkennen lassen, schwingt er sich durch das Fenster und ist verschwunden. Vanessa indes muss feststellen, dass in dem Apartment Feuer gelegt wurde und kaum eine Chance besteht, dort noch Jemanden rauszuholen. Weil sie das aber nicht wahrheben will, versucht sie dennoch, in das Apartment einzudringen, und gibt es erst aus, als sie sich Sandras Stimme über das Headmounted gewahr wird, die sie beschwört, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Die anderen Ermittler, Scott, Sandra, Newall und Daniel, hatten in einem italienischen Restaurant gegenüber Tische (Bond achtete darauf, nach Außen hin nicht mit dem Rest des Teams assoziiert zu werden) besetzt. Als nun das Feuer/Unglück im Apartmentkomplex seinen Lauf nahm, beschloss man, die abgängige Vanessa einzusammeln und dann schnell das Weite zu suchen. Sandra eilte los, um ein Taxi zu ergattern und Newall der in der Zwischenzeit einen WiFi-Scann dürchführte???, sandte Scott aus, um Vanessa beizustehen. Der Einarmige war, vor Sorge um seine Kollegin etwas kopflos, schon fast aus dem Restaurant gerannt, als Newall ihm ins Gedächtnis rief, dass er auf astralem Wege rascher an den Ort des Geschehens gelangen und auf magischem Wege unter Umständen auch mehr bewirken könne. Auf Jeden Fall entdeckt er, neben einigen am Boden liegenden Körpern, noch eine Wand, an der einige Informationen zusammengetragen sind, die offensichtlich etwas mit dem Zugunglück zu tun haben. Auf einigen Fotos ist eine Frau zu sehen.... Unglück mit einer Unbekannten Die junge Dame, deren Konterfei sowohl in der von 404 abgefangenen Übertragung als auch im Zentrum des Beziehungsnetzes in PewPews Appartment aufgetaucht war, schien den Ermittlern der beste Ansatzpunkt zu sein. Also analysierte Newall mit Hilfe von Scotts Anweisungen das elektronische Bild und fand heraus, dass die Krankenbahre und Decke auf dem Bild zu einem Bezirkskrankenhaus im Norden der Catskill-Mountains im Staate New York gehören. Eine gründliche Suche nach globalen Katastrophen in dieser Gegend einschlägigen Unglückfällen im Einzugsgebiet des Krankenhauses, ergab dann auch einen Brückeneinsturz ohne Überlebende vor fast vier Monaten. Da sie eine professionelle Vertuschung vermuteten, umgingen die Ermittler die offiziellen Stellen und Rettungskräfte, um sich stattdessen mit den unscheinbareren Hilfkräften des Krankenhauses über ungewöhnliche Vorkommnisse rund um die Unglücksnacht zu unterhalten. Ein paar Hausbesuche später erfuhr man, dass eine der Unbekannten ähnelnde verletzte Frau im Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden war, um dann in den frühen Morgenstunden von zwei Herren abgeholt und an einen unbekannten Ort verlegt zu werden. Außerdem bemerkten die Ermittler, dass sie bei ihren Haustürbefragungen offenbar aus der Entfernung von einem unbekannten Mann beobachtet wurden, der sich einem dringenden Manablitz durch eine hastige Flucht auf seinem Motorrad entzog. Kfz-Haftpflicht und Oven Source Stichpunkten zum zeitnah selber ausmalen * Newall auf Bildsuche nach der Unbekannten geschickt * Adresse von Leonhard Grake recherchiert * Mit zwei Autos losgefahren, um sich profi-paranoid selbst zu beschatten * Vanessa und Sandra klingeln - Rest bleibt in den Autos * Die LEDs am Ofen warnen Vanessa vor dem drohenden Zugriff * Ali hört den Heli und hechtet sich unter den nächsten Busch * Stauff will aufs Hausdach und dreht im letzten Moment um, um sich per Gecko-Gang am Dach des von Vanessa gesteuerten Fluchtautos anzuhaften und Feuerschutz zu geben * Sandra flüchtet zu Fuß und muss eine Salve einstecken * Bill ist vorausgerannt, dreht aber um, um dem Heli das Licht auszuschießen und einem der abgeseilten Angreifer ebenfalls das Licht auszumachen * Vanessa pflügt im Versuch, den Angreifern durch einen Vorhand fliegender Erde die Sicht zu nehmen mit ihrem bereits ziemlich ramponierten Auto Grakes Garten um und sammelt schließlich auch Sandra ein * Ali klettert zurück ins Auto und entkommt ebenfalls, nachdem er von Bill eingeholt worden ist * Heinrich schleudert dem frontal angreifenden Heli einen Feuerball entgegen und zwingt ihn so zum Abdrehen * die Autos werden zurückgelassen und Newall zu einem neuen Treffpunkt beordert * ein weiteres Videofragment ist entschlüsselt: FTTTF und Damaskus * die Truppe zieht für die Nacht bei Sofia Kandel unter und lässt sich von ihr einen Fixer vermitteln * dort wird eingekauft und sich für die morgige Beschattung einer menschenleeren Landstraße vorbereitet Home by the sea Die Übergabe Mit leichterer Bewaffnung und ein wenig Camping-Equipment aus dem "La grande epoche" fahren die Ermittler in ihrem ebenda erworbenen Pickup hinaus aus dem Metropolgebiet, um in Sichtweite der Koordinaten im Bodensenken und Gestrüpp ihren Beobachtungsposten zu beziehen. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang - wenige Minuten vor dem genannten Zeitpunkt - taucht eine schwarze Limousine auf der schnurgeraden Landstraße auf. Verspiegelte Scheiben, leicht verlängerter Radstand, mutmaßlich gepanzert. Ein solider Kompromiss aus Sicherheit und geringem Profil. Als das Auto an den Koordinaten hält, bemerken die Charaktere auch schon den nächsten Teilnehmer. Überraschenderweis ist es aber weder ein Auto noch ein (möglicherweise bereits aus NY bekannter) Helikopter, sondern ein Lear Jet, der auf dem Asphalt aufsetzt und neben die am Straßenrand geparkte Limousine rollt. Nach und nach steigen eine rothaarige Elfen-Messerklaue in roter Lederkombi, ein mit allerlei Fetischen um den blanken Oberkörper behängert Troll sowie ein leicht untersetzter Pinkel mit quer über die Glatze gekämmtem Haupthaar aus dem Jet. Zwei Bodyguard-Typen in schwarzen Anzügen sind derweil aus der Limousine geklettert und tauschen eine Aktentasche aus dem Kofferraum gegen eine kleinere, an das Handgelenk des Pinkels gekettet Schatulle aus. Dann steigt jeder zurück in seine Fahrzeug und fährt/fliegt seiner Wege. Das Haus am See Nachdem man eigentlich noch garnicht weiß, wer die Leute sind, welche Rolle sie spielen, sie überhaupt mit der Chandler-Lake-Geschichte zu tun haben oder sich der Ofen einen Scherz erlaubt hat die Gelegenheit für einen beherzten Zugriff soeben auf Runflat-Reifen davonrollt, nimmt Newall kurzerhand im Astralraum die Verfolgung auf und der Rest folgt - teils ebenfalls astral - im Pickup. Zum Glück ist der Weg nicht weit: Nach gut zwei Dutzend Meilen biegt die Limousine auf einen Privatweg ein, der zu einem mit hohem Zaun und verstärktem Tor gesicherten Landsitz führt. Die astrale Luftaufklärung offenbart den Ermittlern darüber hinaus, dass es sich um ein etwa hundert Hektar großes eingezäuntes Grundstück handelt, mitten in einem unbesiedelten Waldgebiet gelegen, auf der einen Seite begrenzt durch einen fast ebenso großen See, der ins Grundstück hinein und bis an das herrschaftliche vierstöckige Anwesen in der Mitte heranreicht. Der Zugang von Land scheint sehr gut gesichert zu sein, auch wenn der Überflug keine Anzeichen von Patrouillen oder anderer menschlicher Aktivität offenbart. Dafür besitzt die astrale Barriere des Gebäudes eine sehr aktive Präsenz, die auf proaktive magische Verteidigung schließen lässt. Man beratschlagt sich und beschließt, das Anwesen von der Seeseite zu stürmen physisch aufzuklären. Dafür darf Newall's White-Supremacy-Schieber noch ein paar Tauch-Outfits samt Unterwasser-Scouter rausrücken, so dass das Team zwei Tage später seinen Pickup im Schutz des Walddickichts am gegenüberliegenden Seeufer abstellt und sich selbst samt Equipment unauffällig zu Wasser lässt. Der Besitzer des Grande-Epoche hatte dankenswerterweise noch darauf hingewiesen, dass an diesem Tag der erste Frühjahrshurricane in New England auf Land treffen, die Sicherheits- und Rettungskräfte binden sowie etwaige Überwachungsgeräte blenden würde, womit der Tag ideal für Newalls vermeintlichen Angriff auf die verhasste UCAS-Regierung sei. Nach einem kleinen Umweg auf Grund der schlechten Sichtverhältnisse auf Grund des Sees, langen Newall und seine Mitstreiter an der Mole unterhalb des Hauses an. Sie vertäuen ihre Scouter steigen aus dem Wasser und ziehen zwischen den Zierbüschen direkt unterhalb der Sonnenterrasse unter, wo der Sturm ihnen mit brachial aus den Angeln gerissenen und wild herumgewirbelten Gartentüren (á la Cannon Fodder) subtil zu verstehen gibt, dass es im Inneren des Behausung bekömmlicher zugehen dürfte. Die fünf ????? und das unheimliche Haus Der Zugang zum Inneren der Behausung war auch schnell gefunden: Über die Terrasse bewegte man sich durch einen großen Torbogen, in eine Art überdimensionierten Windfang vor dem Untergeschoss des Hauses. Der Hintereingang war dank diebischer Dietriche schnell überwunden und so fand man sich in einer (Sehr) großen Garage samst Werkstatt wieder. Sich dem Blick der Kameras (augenscheinlich) entziehend, bewegten sich die Detektive weiter und fanden alsbald hinter einer Tür eine herrschaftllich anmutende Treppe, die nach oben führte. Newall, der kurz in den Astralraum wechselte, sah, dass der Astralraum hier ein wildes Durcheinander war, "wie auf LSD". Man beschloss, die magischen Aktivitäten, soweit möglich, ganz einzuschränken, und bewegte sich die Treppe nach oben. Oben fand man sich im Gang wieder, neben einer Tür, die in eine Küche führte. Als man plötzlich Schritte vernahm, die die Treppe heraufkamen, versteckte sich der Trupp schnell in der Küche. Dort vernahm man dann auch noch mehrstimmiges Flüstern, um dann letztendlich festzstellen, dass es das eigene Flüstern war, und die eigenen Schritte, nur zeitlich verzögert. Lange Zeit wollte man sich aber nicht nehmen, sich über dieses mutmaßliche magische Phänomen zu wundern und so stieß man weiter vor in die prunkvolle Eingangshalle des Anwesens. Von der Eingangshalle bewegte sich auch eine stattliche Treppe eines offene Treppenhauses mit Galerie von zwei Seiten nach oben. Wieder versuchte man, so gut es ging, dem Blick der Kameras auszuweichen, um die Treppe nach oben zu erklimmen. Auf dem ersten Treppenabsatz stellte Sandra dann verwirrt fest, dass sie sich tatsächlich gerade nach "unten" bewegte. Als sie aber die Treppe wieder zurück (also nach oben) zurückging, bewegte sie sich wieder nach oben. Verwrrt über die ebenso verworrene Topologie des Hauses, versuchten die Helden Mittel und Wege zu finden, doch irgendwie in das Obergeschoss des Hauses zu kommen. Newall wählte die pragmatische Lösung: Er schmiss ein Wurfseil nach oben über die Ballustrade zum nächsten Stockwerk und so standen alle kurze Zeit später im 1. Stock. Im 1. Stock hätte es beinahe den neuen Friendly Fire Award gegeben: ... Vanessa fand sich plötzlich in einem wohnlich eingerichteten Raum wieder und entdeckte sogleich Newall, der sich hinter dem Sofa versteckte und versuchte, eine weitere Person, die still im Raum stand, in Schach zu halten. Nachdem diese Person aber keine Anstalten machte, jemanden anzugreifen, wartete Vanessa ab und versuchte, Newall zu beruhigen, ohne jedoch ihre Augen von der Person im Halbdunkel zu wenden. Schließlich kamen auch die anderen Charaktere in dem Raum an und die Person entpuppte sich als die Frau von den Fotos, die nach dem Zusammensturz der Brücke ins Krankenhaus gebracht und von dort kurze Zeit später wieder verschwudnen war. Zur Überraschung Aller stellte sich die Frau selbst als Opfer dar. Sie legte dar, dass sie sich an einen Brückeneinsturz nicht erinnern könne und dass sie auch die Leute nicht kannte, die sie aus dem Krankenhaus abgeholt hatten. Sie hätten medizinische Experimente mit ihr gemacht und ihr viele Fragen zu dem Zwischenfall gestellt. Dann hätte SIe sie in dieses Haus gebracht. Von Zeit zu Zeit würden die Männer wieder kommen, mit einem Koffer, und sie damit konfrontieren. Die Frau sagte, dass sie es spüren konnte, wenn sich, was auch immer in dem Koffer war, nähern würde, und das Gefühl immer unangenehmer bis unerträglich werden würde, je näher sich der Koffer näherte. Die Männer schienen sich immer damit zufrieden zu geben, ihre Reaktion zu sehen, und dann würden sie wieder verschwinden. Das sollte nun schon seit einiger Zeit so gehen. Sie selbst wäre nach eigener Aussage immer nur alleine in dem Haus gewesen. Bond und Vanessa überzeugte''n'' sie, obwohl sie sichtlich Angst davor hatte (insbesondere nachdem Sandra auf die mögliche Verwicklung der UCAS-Regierung hingewiesen und sich die Inkompetenz der Charaktere in Sachen "Zeugenschutz" allzu deutlich abgezeichnet hatte), mit zu gehen und aus dem Haus zu fliehen. Das klappte auch zunächst überraschend gut - bis auf ein bedrohliches Gefühl, das Alle neben einer schleichenden Müdigkeit befiel, als sie sich durch das Erdgeschoss bewegten. Im Garten stoppte die Frau aber von einer akuten Vorahnung erfasst, dankte Bond für sein aufrichtiges Mitgefühl, vertraute ihm ein kleines Bündel an und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er seinen Weg ohne sie fortsetzen müsse. Bevor Bond nachfragen konnte, aktivierte sich die Cortexbombe und lies die Frau als leblose Hülle im Garten des verwunschenen Hauses zurück. Die Ermittler nahmen ihre letzten Kräfte zusammen, verschoben den emotionalen Schock auf später und verließen das Anwesen im Schutz des allmählich abflauenden Sturmes auf dem selben Weg, den sie gekommen waren. Richtung Süden aus Mangel an Beweisen Der immer noch tobende Sturm und die allgemeine Ausgangssperre an der Ostküste schränkten die Planungen über das weitere Vorgehen ebenso ein wie die immer kälter werdenden Spuren. Ali schlug vor, in einem Flughafen als "Gestrandete" erstmal unterzutauchen, was aber Newall wiederum verwarf, da er sich um Kameras und zu viel Security sorgte. Auch war nicht klar, wohin der Trupp überhaupt sollte, weshalb Scott vorschlug, die Fährte von Crimson - mutmaßlicher Attentäter von Prisca Penros/PewPew - in New York wieder aufzunehmen. Um die Nationalgarde ggf. zu überlisten, die die Ausgangssperre durchsetzten sollte, wurde Vanessa kuzerhand in den 10. Schwangerschaftsmonat versetzt und Ali lenkte den Wagen durch die Sturmausläufer Richtung Süden. Bevor die Tanknadel sich endgültig flach legte, erreichte das Team die ersten Ausläufer des Megaplexes. Newall als Ortskundiger lotste den Wagen in eine heruntergekommene Gegend, da hier weniger Überwachung und Nationalgarde vermutet wurde. Letztlich landete der Trupp in einem billigem Motel eines Army-Veteranen und konnte das Ende des Unwetters bei Dosenbohnen auf speckigen Matratzen abwarten. ... + Vorüberlegungen Eine Überprüfung der Gebäudereinigung ergab: Nichts - weder fehlten Ausrüstung, Uniformen oder Mitarbeiter. Sogar der Putzplan für das Gebäude, in dem der Anschlag verübt wurde, offenbarte, dass niemand an diesem Tag eingeteilt war. Währenddessen fuhren Sandra und Scott zu der Stelle, an der das andere Unglück - ein Brückenabsturz - passiert war, das die Dame aus dem Haus am See überlebt hatte. Nachdem sich Scott kurz umgesehen hatte, stieg er jedoch an der Baustellenabsperrung aus und beschied Sandra, im Wagen zu warten. Bewaffnet mit einer Wolldecke suchte er sich weiter oben am Berg, kurz vor dem Unfallort einen netten Baum, unter dem er es sich bequem machte und in den Astralraum wechselte. Nach mehreren erfolglosen Versuchen, einen Geist anzurufen, begab er sich noch näher an den Ort des Geschehens und probierte sein Glück erneut - diesmal mit großem Mißerfolg, wodurch er sich den Ärger mehrerer Geister, teilweise in großer Gestalt, zuzog. Nachdem die von den verärgerten Geistern ausgelösten Steinschläge zwei Male beinahe den am Baum zurückgelassenen Körper von Scott getroffen hatten, trat er dann doch den Rückzug an, da selbst ein weiterer zu Hilfe herbeigerufener Geist praktisch augenblicklich von den immer mehr ausser sich geratenen Berggeistern aufgerieben wurde. Den angerannten Scott sammelte Sandra in ihrem Wagen auf und gab ordentlich Gas, um den Gefahrenbereich der verärgerten Berggeister schnellstmöglich hinter sich zu lassen. ... + Bond in Pensylvenia + Zugfahrt zurück nach Seattle Dialog der Hintermänner Ein virtueller Konferenzraum in einem unbekannten Winkel eines offiziell inexistenten weltweiten Hochsicherheitsnetzwerks. Y: „Wie ist der Stand zum New York-Zwischenfall?“ T: „Jemand hat Insiderinfos vom Appartmentblock-Brand in Manhatten ans FBI durchgestochen; vermutlich dieselben Leute, die wenig später unserem Strike-Team im Vorort entwischt sind.“ B: „Und wie Sie vermutlich bereits wissen, hatten wir gestern Nacht ungebetenen Besuch in unserem Safe-House.“ Y: „Welchem?“ B: „Dem am See. Dem Vorgehen und der Anzahl der Personen nach zu urteilen dürfte es dasselbe Team wie in New York gewesen sein.“ O: „Und das Subjekt?“ B: „Tot. Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht haben unsere Sicherheitsmechanismen gegriffen.“ A: „Gut. Und wissen wir schon, wer diese Leute sind?“ L: „Eine Detektei von der Westküste.“ A. „Eine Truppe armseliger Privatschnüffler?!“ O: „Die hätten sich kaum gegen unsere Operatives behaupten können!“ L: „Nein. Das sind nicht die Art von Meta-Menschen, die Sie und ich uns als „Privatschnüffler“ vorstellen. Wenn ich mal aus ein paar der Dossiers zitieren darf: Heinrich Stauff ist ein ehemaliger Ares-Spec-Op Marine. Ein Bergschamane, der davor bei den deutschen Streitkräften gedient hat. Vanessa Ritter ist ebenfalls Special Operative bei den Marines gewesen. Davor diverse kleine und mittlere Aktionen im illegalen bis halblegalen Bereich. Unter anderem stand sie in 2060 auf der Most-Wanted-List des FBI, weil sie die Gouverneurin von Seattle ermordet haben soll. Zuerst konnte die Bundespolizei sie nicht ergeifen und schließlich ihr Nichts nachweisen. Nur für den Fall, dass Sie mit dem Gedanken spielen, das Problem über offizielle Kanäle regeln zu wollen... Daniel Bond ist offiziell ein Konzernbuchprüfer. Da er von allen Verdächtigen mit Abstand die in jeglicher Hinsicht schmalsten Schultern hat, nehmen wir an, dass er der Kopf hinter ganzen Operation sein dürfte. Ihn auszuschalten muss bei allen zukünftigen Kontakten Priorität haben! Scott Maxwell war zu seiner Dienstzeit der einzige aktive Marine-Soldat mit nur einem Arm. Ein Kojotenschamane und fortgeschrittener Initiat. Vielleicht deswegen etwas plemplem. Die Crow halten allerdings große Stücke auf ihn. Hat vor ein paar Jahren irgendeine sagenhafte Heldentat Vollbracht und darf seither als einziger(?) Anglo eine ihrer schwarzen Ehrenfedern tragen. Die haben alle – bis auf Bond – einen militärischen Hintergrund mit einigen Jahren Erfahrung im Einsatz. Und habe ich erwähnt, dass sie erwachte Personen sind? Das sind sie nämlich – und zwar alle!” Y: „Und jetzt?!“ O: „Wie schätzen die Analytiker die Situation denn ein?“ T: „Ausgehend von den gesicherten Kontakten, dokumentiertem Vorgehen und weiteren Quellen gehen wir aktuell davon aus, dass die Gegenseite von uns und unserer Lage praktisch keine Ahnung besitzt. Die wissen eigentlich nur wenig mehr, als dass wir existieren.“ A: „Schwachsinn!!! Wenn die Nichts über uns wissen, wie haben die dann unser Safe-House gefunden? Zufällig beim Pilze-Suchen?!“ T: „Das ist der unangenehmere Teil der Analyse: Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass ein Maulwurf in unseren Reihen sie mit Informationen versorgt. Angesichts der niedrigen Priorität der von unseren Gegnern ausgesuchten Ziele vermuten wir, dass es jemand mit geringer Sicherheitsfreigabe sein dürfte.“ O: „... oder jemand mit hoher Freigabe, der durch Einschränkung der Informationen seine Identität zu verschleiern sucht.“ T: „Das sind Spekulationen! Wir müssen der Sache ohnehin nachgehen und das Leck stopfen.“ A: „Und wie gehen wir mit den Ex-Marine-Detektiven um?“ O: „Subtil. Eine öffentliche Fahndung macht wenig Sinn – zumindest im Moment.“ T: „Einverstanden. Und welche Alternativen wollen wir stattdessen nutzen?“ O: „Inoffizielle Ressourcen wären die offensichtliche Wahl.“ A: „D'accord. Kümmern Sie sich darum?“ L: „Wir haben alles Nötige veranlasst. Es wird aber etwas dauern, bis die Leute in Stellung gebracht sind.“ O: „Wir können uns hier keine Verzögerungen leisten!“ L: „Dafür wird die Angelegenheit dann ohne viel Lärm bereinigt werden. Ihre Dampfhammer-Methoden haben mehr Probleme gebracht als gelöst!“ T: „Das mag nicht besonders sauber gewesen sein. Aber es war ohne Zweifel effektiv. Für den Fall der Fälle haben wir diese Option immer noch in der Hinterhand.“ Ich hasse Beinarbeit! Scott sucht ein Cultural Heritage Center der Cascade Crow auf. Dort versucht er, sich mit seinen „Schwarze Feder“-Status ein paar Dokumente für den kleinen Grenzverkehr zu besorgen. Ziemlich ausschweifend erklärt er dem armen Clerk hinter dem Schalter, dass er dem Pfad der Geister folgt, die ihm im Traum erschienen sind, und er irgendein reinigendes Ritual für einen verstorben Freund abhalten möchte. Der Sachbearbeiter vor Ort kennt zwar keinen Einarmigen, lässt sich aber mit viel Charme beschwatzen, seinen Vorgesetzten auf Council Island anzurufen. Und der kann bestätigen, dass es so jemanden wie den einarmigen Anglo tatsächlich gibt. So erhält Scott am Ende ein quasi-anonymes 24h-Visum für den Salish-Shidhe-Council für sich selbst. Mit dem Visum bewaffnet begibt sich Scott somit zur Grenze und erreicht ohne größere Probleme den Ort, an dem sich das vermeintliche Zugunglück ereignet hatte. Eine direkte Inspektion des Tatortes ergab NIX, erst als er sich zu einem Punkt hundert Meter unterhalb der Bahntrasse und außerhalb des vom Zug abgemähten Baumbestandes begab, bemerkte er, dass neben der Strecke knapp dreihundert Bäume merkwürdige Veränderungen aufwiesen: Auf der Höhe von ca. 1m war auf der Strecke fast hundert Metern die Rinde der Bäume bis auf das Holz entfernt und ins freigelegte Holz eine tiefe Markierung geschnitzt: Ein großes C, das ein horizontal gespiegeltes, kleineres C umschließt. Aufgrund der Trocknung bzw. Bleiche von Baumkern und herum liegenden Spähnen, schätzte Scott das Alter des seltsamen Kunstwerks auf etwa zwei Wochen. Von wem und v.a. warum die Baumreihe auf diese Art beschädigt war, erschloß sich dem Schamanen (leider) nicht, weshalb er noch schnell ein paar Fotos schoß, um sich alsdann wieder zurück zum Unterschlupf in Seattle zu machen. To Kill a Mocking Bond + text Miami Heat Vorbereitung Ankunft + text Dran, drauf, daneben! + text Lasst die Sau raus, Jungs! + text Casino Criminal + Nassau Kategorie:Staffel 12